Background Clones
|image = ArticleClones.png | gender = Male and Female | occupation = Various | eyes = Various | hair = Various | relatives = Various | home = Various | voice actor = Haviland Stillwell, Sean Hankinson, Katie Crown, Wendy Ayche, Paula Rhodes, Laura Gerow, Tara Sands, others}} The Background Clones are cloned versions of the main cast that are used in a number of episodes to fill out the background. Adult female dolls are all clones of Raquelle while adult male dolls are cloned from Ken. Young girl background characters are cloned from Chelsea, tweenage girl background characters are cloned from Stacie, and teenage girl background characters are cloned from Skipper. Description The female background characters are the most prevalent in episodes and are all cloned from Raquelle. In the first episode they appeared in, they all featured the same hair color and outfit however since then they have become more varied in their appearance. All female background clones so far have had the same hairstyle as Raquelle in different shades of color. Their clothing is mostly mixed-and-matched recolors of the main cast's outfits. Male background characters are less common and tend to serve specific roles in episodes rather than to just fill out the background. They are all clones of Ken and usually have the hairstyles featured in the makeover montage of Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic. Beginning in season 4, the male background clones have begun to fulfill the same purpose as the female clones and have similarly begun to have different hair colors. The majority of these new characters have the same hairstyle as Randy Bravo. Child background clones are also uncommon. They are all cloned from Chelsea and have different colored hair. Tween and Teenager background clones are the rarest and have appeared in very few episodes. They are all cloned from Stacie and Skipper respectively. Skipper's Friend are cloned from Raquelle, Summer, Skipper and Stacie. CC cloned from Nikki. Zee cloned from Teresa. Victoria, Serena, Anabella, Elena, Diana, Bella, Sandy, Phatty and Carmyn cloned from Raquelle. DD, Courtney, Silvia, Violet, Olivia and Linda cloned from Summer. Allegra cloned from Skipper. Whitney cloned from Stacie. Sandra and Titi cloned from Chelsea. Uses in episodes The main function of background clones is to fill out the background of episodes featuring locations where crowds should be expected, such as The Mall. Initially all of the background clones wore the same outfits and had the same hair color, but this was changed in later episodes. This shows in various forms. Appearances |10 = |11 = |14 = }} |3 = |4 = |8 = |9 = |E1 = }} |2 = |3 = |6 = }} |6 = |8 = }} |N1 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |10 = |11 = |14 = |15 = |16 = |17 = }} |2 = |4 = |8 = |9 = |11 = |12 = }} Trivia Character Guide Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dolls